


God Knows We're Worth It

by ZoeLinkingal



Series: J2M-Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2M-Prompts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 04:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1040433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeLinkingal/pseuds/ZoeLinkingal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: (...) any kind of cockles story that involves either an equal relationship or bottom! Misha. No dom/sub etc. pleasepleaseplease! Every time the tag has more posts on it I excitedly click it only to be bombarded with nothing but Dom! Misha and it'd make such a nice change to see something different.</p>
<p>(This story revolves around Jensen and Misha after filming episode 9x03 that Kevin Hooks directed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Knows We're Worth It

Deans walks somberly into the dining room where his long lost friend was taking a bite into his burrito. Castiel notices the hunter, pauses, and looks up from his burrito, "Hey, Dean." Castiel smiles and Dean does not reply.

He marches over to the fallen angel, shifts a chair and half-sits on the table. "Cas," he says, "How're you doin', buddy?" Dean asks.

Castiel smiles again, albeit sheepishly, "Human life is," the fallen angel tilts his neck and breathes in, "Very, very, unpredictable."

Dean nods knowingly, "Hm." He eyes Castiel carefully as he takes a big bite into the burrito. "Cas, I know this is going to be hard coming from me but," Dean sucks in his breathe, "You gotta go."

And from the corner of his eye, Misha could see the overhead camera close in on him as he looks straight into Jensen's eyes, hurt plastered all over his face. Moments later, the red light of the camera dims.  
  
 **"CUT!"** Kevin yelled. "Good job guys. Get changed, get home." as the crew prepares to leave the stage.

And that marked the end of episode three, and Misha's time on the set until he was called again for episode six. That would be weeks later, for sure. Weeks without seeing Jensen.

Jensen gets down from the table, straightened his Dean clothes and patted Misha on the back, "Good job." he smiles weirdly at Misha, both knowing what was gonna become of them.

Misha smiled back weakly, "Yea."  
  
  
-  
  
  
Jensen walked out of the set washroom, towards his trailer. From afar, he saw Misha being greeted by Jared. Jared didn't notice but Jensen did, Misha's shoulders twitched slightly at the sudden intrusion of personal space. The two of them conversed for awhile before Misha turned into his trailer, Jared was then walking in Jensen's direction. Jensen waved at him, "Hey!"

Jared smiled widely at his co-star, "Hey, Jensen!" and they shared a brief one-armed hug. "Are you going off, soon?" Jared asked.

"Nah, I don't know. I'm gonna go into my trailer. Ya know, chill for awhile." Jensen answered, smiling shyly. "Uhm, you wanna have dinner together later or somethin'?"

Jared looked at Jensen, immediately nervous but did not show it. "Uh, nah." he paused, looking back at Misha's trailer and then back at Jensen again, "You should go talk to him. Dude looks pissed." With that, Jared patted Jensen on the back before walking out of the set into the car park.

Jensen nodded to no one and went into his trailer. He changed out of his Dean clothes into a warm sweater and elastic blue jeans.

He thought of Jared's words and thought, _'He's not pissed, he's sad.'_   and his mind wandered into the memories of mid-season seven. His heart wrenched at the thought of Misha not answering his calls in the first couple of days. The first words when he did was, _'What do you want, Jensen?'_ That night, they talked a long talk. They talked about Misha's feelings, they talked about West trying his hands on gardening, they talked about how Vicki worked through the nights and they talked about how alone the older actor was. Jensen had weep silently into the phone in the privacy of his trailer where he blurted out, _'Don't you dare miss my calls again, Collins.'_   in which Misha replied, _'I'm sorry, Jensen. I feel so miserable.'_

The memory then fast forwarded into the day Misha's first _'fan'_   letter arrived. Jared had no idea, as well, as he kept poking his business around asking who was Jensen's new stalker. This memory put a smile on Jensen's lips as he stepped out of his trailer and walked towards Misha's trailer. He breathed in before he willed his hands into a fist and knocks on the door. There was some shuffling before the door opened, revealing a very handsome man donning a black button down long sleeved shirt and dark blue jeans. "Hey," that man said.

"Hey yourself." Jensen replied, "Come on, let's get dinner."

Misha sighs in tiredness, "I uh... I don't really feel like going anywhere tonight." His lips held in a line as he looks down from his feet back up to Jensen, as if pleading with the younger actor.

Jensen nodded mindlessly as his eyes widened for a split second, "Why don't you come to my trailer in ten minutes time and we can have dinner?" he suggested, hopefully. A slight curl, almost unnoticeable, played on Jensen's lips as a funny thought ran through his mind, _was Misha still in character?_

The older male squinted his eyes momentarily as he was aware of the slight smile yet he doesn't question it. "Uhm.. What would we have?"

Jensen shrugged his shoulders, "Uh I don't know?" His green eyes looked up to the skies for a moment, "Anything you want? Just... Just come by my trailer, okay? It wouldn't kill you." Jensen said, absentmindedly.  
  
 _'Yea, it would.'_   Misha wanted to say, but he doesn't. Instead, he gave a weak smile, "Yeah, okay."

"Yep." Jensen replied as he waited for Misha to shut the door before he went back to his own trailer.  
  


-  
  


Jensen laid on his warm couch in his trailer, with a magazine on his chest, already forgotten. He couldn't help the thoughts that were running through his mind. He couldn't help how he just wanted to pull Misha into his arms and hug his lover all night long.

_Lover._

"Heh.." Jensen lets out unknowingly.

It had been hard for Jensen and Misha to come to this stage of their on-again/off-again relationship. What with the long hiatus and Season 7. But, in the end, they had made it. With Jensen's long and persistent night calls when Misha was off the set and Misha's _'fan'_   letters, which have everyone on the set fooled.

Everyone but Jensen.

Sometimes, he couldn't help but wonder if Vicki had a hand in writing those letters. Misha was not the most articulate but he was always poetic. But not very subtle when it comes to the things he wanted to _do with Jensen._ Some letters came in very lovey and dovey, Jensen always suspected that Vicki was vetting those letters on her off days.

Reading those edited letters always made Jensen light up more than any others. He imagined Vicki reprimanding Misha on how obscene some of those letters were and it would not pass off as a fan letter. It would be stalkerish and almost illegal. And how Misha would pout and whine and threaten to have West vet the letters instead in which the lady Vicki would grab the nearest object and throw it at his chest. More often than not, it would be a lego piece or a soft toy. On the off chance, maybe marshmallows. Or a slice of watermelon. Jensen knew _that_ much.

A wide smile was now hugging Jensen's face as a rustle of plastic bags and a knock on the door pulled him back to reality. He frantically tried to sit up, his left knucles hitting the wooden coffee table beside. "Owh!!!....  Fuuuuuuckkkk...." he tried to suppress his groans as the knock on the door became impatient.

"Jen... I'm here. I brought some stuff, it's cold, let me in." Misha said, between huffs.

"Ah... One second!" Jensen bellowed as he rubbed his knuckles against his chest in an attempt to sooth the pain. He did not want Misha to be concerned about him tonight. Tonight was Misha's night and Jensen wanted to make it pleasant for the older male's sake.

Jensen stood up, composed himself, took a few breaths and walked towards the door and opened it, revealing a sad Misha holding a plastic bag full of - one can only assume - food products. "Hey." Jensen smiled, "Come in." as he made way for Misha to enter before closing the door.

Rustling of plastic bags and shuffling of feet could be heard again as Misha makes his way to the tiny kitchen that was just opposite the couch and living area. "I uh... I didn't know what you wanted so I just brought over some lasagne and cheese from my trailer." He said as he set the bag down on the counter top and began to prepare their dinner. Jensen didn't answer as he made his way back to his couch and half laid there with his right leg resting on the couch, placed squarely above his left thigh. He kept his eyes on the older male with a blissful smile. Jensen was not ashamed or shy anymore, they were in private now, he could have his heart eyes on Misha all he wants and nobody would scream in his ear or whistle. It would just be them, enjoying this quiet time alone. With him ogling.

Misha busied himself with preparing the lasagne, pre-heating the oven, melting the cheese and what-nots. He glanced over at Jensen, the green-eyed Adonis looked high for a second. Their eyes meet and Misha, for the first time tonight, smiled a warm smile, showing his white teeth a little, before he got back into cooking their dinner.

Jensen's smile got wider and his urges got stronger. There was this feeling in his heart that he could not shake nor would he. He wanted to walk over, hug Misha from behind, rest his chin on his shoulders - much like Dean did when he found Castiel in Purgatory - and take in the older male's scent. The trenchcoat, the wax of his hair, heck even the damned burrito he half ate. He wanted to smell all of it. Most importantly, he wanted to smell _him._

So, Jensen embraced and empowered his cheeky self. Jensen rubbed the back of his neck, sat up, stood up and walked slowly over to the fridge that was behind Misha, opposite the counter top and oven. He needed to at least open the fridge to get a drink so as to mask his need to get close to Misha. He opened the fridge door, bent down a little and pondered over. There were a few beers and a bottle of white wine in it. He grabbed 2 bottles of beer and walked back to his couch and set them on the coffee table top.

He wanted to sit back down but no, he decided that, if Misha was going to be sad about being off from the set, they would be sad together. God knows how miserable Season 7 was for the both of them. Jensen wasn't having it. If they were gonna be sad, they might as well be sad together. He walked back towards the kitchen, waited for Misha to switch off the oven before he hugged the older male from behind, rested his chin on Misha's shoulders and breathed in heavily against his neck. He felt Misha's shoulders tense and relax as Misha leaned into Jensen involuntarily, wanting, needing, the closeness.

Jensen lifted his head a little and pointed his nose towards the freshly baked lasagne, Misha whimpered a small "hmm..." as the lost of the warmth.

Jensen breathed in again, "Mmm, what's this?" he asked, referencing the lasagne.

The younger actor could see a smile play on Misha's cheeks and he replied, "... Me."  
  
 _Bingo._ Misha's playful self was returning and it made Jensen very, very happy.

Misha leaned his back into Jensen again, this time feeling a hard object poking between his back side. He smiled, "Ooh, and what's this?" referencing the hard-on that Jensen had developed.

Jensen rested his chin back onto Misha's shoulders as he lightly thrust his hips forward, making Misha moan slightly as he replied, _"Me."_

Misha chuckled, "Mmm, I like you."

Jensen licked Misha's neck, making the older male shudder for a little bit before he flipped him around and they were face-to-face with each other. "Wrong answer, Mish." as he crushed his lips with Misha's, leaning in as their hips touched, their cocks twitching and burning at the lack of friction.

"Fuck... Jen.." Misha started as he pulled away, "The lasagne..."

Jensen laughed softly, "Trust you to worry about the lasagne when I'm right infront of you, Mish." This was not like Misha at all. Jensen began to worry but it was soon replaced by a feeling of bliss as Misha slid his cold hands through Jensen's pants and stroke his cock.

Jensen's head whipped back at the sudden sensation coarse through his body, "Kidding, Jen, kidding."

Misha's stroke got harder and rougher, Jensen steadied himself as he undid Misha's pants to reveal the package that it was hiding. "Fuck..." he muttered as he took Misha's cock in his hand.

They held each other as they began to jack off. Jensen felt Misha's cock slip away, "What..?"

"Shhh.. Jen." As Misha began to kneel down. Misha took Jensen's whole length into his mouth, choking for a little before bobbing his head in and out, sucking his lover off.

"Mmfmmm..." Jensen moaned as he instinctively rocked his hips to the motion of Misha's mouth. "Uh... fffuuu.... So close... ahhhh..."

Hearing that, Misha quicken his pace and sure enough, Misha felt a warm liquid hit the back of his throat and he swallowed everything Jensen had to offer.

"Hahhh....." Jensen moaned as his knees were going to give up, he put his hands on Misha for support as he bent down slowly.

Misha stopped Jensen's motion as he stood up, "Don't." Misha said softly.

"But...-"

Misha cut Jensen off, took the two plates of lasagne and walked towards the couch, setting them atop the table. Jensen stood where he was left frowning, stunned, flushed and incredibly, incredibly, dumbfounded. _'What the fuck?'_   he thought as he glanced over at Misha who was staring ahead at the closed curtains opposite of the couch with eyes so blue and.... sad.

Jensen put his package back into place before he walked over to Misha. He sat beside the older male silently.

Jensen looked at Misha, sadness wrenching his heart. A single tear rolled down the side of Misha's right eye as he thought of how they were going to be separated by work, again. Jensen reached a hand over Misha's shoulders and pulled the older male towards him. He kissed into Misha's hair, "We'll be fine... We're okay, Misha, we're okay." as Jensen began to tear up as well.

Misha's worries resonate and bled into Jensen and they found themselves rocking back and forth, sobbing softly. Misha slowly hugged Jensen and pulled the younger male on top of him, laying back against the couch. He whispered into Jensen's neck, voice breaking slightly, "Ta-ke me, Jen. Take me, please." Misha begged as his tears begin to flow.

"Misha... are you sure?" Jensen asked. He did not want to take advantage of the situation even though every part of Jensen wanted to drive Misha into the couch, show the broken man just how much Jensen loved him.

But, they needed to talk about it. They needed to talk about how they were gonna get through the miserable weeks away from each other. "Misha, we have to talk about it...."

Misha loosened his grip on Jensen as he closed his eyes momentarily before looking back at Jensen, "I know..."

"Come on," Jensen said as he pulled Misha up into a sitting position and signalled to the lasagne, now slightly cold, that was sitting on the table top.

-  
  
  
They finished their lasagne as Jensen stood up, "That was really good." Misha smiled as he watched Jensen took the plates and walked towards the kitchen.

It was Misha's turn to stare at Jensen's back as his lover did the dishes. Misha loved the Jensen's back moved, the broad shoulders, his stance, everything. Misha loved Jensen's deep voice, he adored it. It contrasted his raspy voice from doing Castiel's voice for so many years. How could Jensen still love him with his weird voice all this time? Misha has no idea but smiled as another thought flashed through his mind, _'He just does.'_ Misha kept his gaze on Jensen's back as the younger male disposed of the plastic and was now wiping the counter top. Jensen washed and dried his hands as he walked back and plopped down on the couch beside Misha.

"So um," Jensen started, looking at Misha, "Ya know, I'll call you every night and you can send me your little weird letters, it'll be just like before."

Misha's head dropped in disappointment for a while before looking back at Jensen, "I hate this." he spat as his lips curled down on one side.

"I know, Misha." Jensen shifted and pulled Misha towards him. They laid down on the couch, both of them facing the ceiling, Misha laying his head against Jensen's chest, his legs between Jensen's. "Look, man, we survived Season 7, we can survive anything."

A smile found it's way on Misha's lips as recalled about his letter writing days and laughed slightly. "Mm, Vicki would love that."

Jensen lowered his head to kiss Misha's hair, "I bet. Don't piss her off, okay, Mish."

Both man chuckled.

"I guess we could manage." Misha said.

"We will," Jensen affirmed and in that moment, he felt Misha grinding his hips against Jensen's crotch. "Mhmm.." Jensen tried to suppress a moan and he heard Misha giggle through his teeth. Jensen sat up a little, pulling Misha against him as he undid both of their pants, Misha obviously already hard.

They had no care that were not completely naked, oh no. They were too damn hot to care about their tops. Jensen's right hand slid two fingers into Misha's entrance, preparing him as his left hand grabbed Misha's cock roughly and began stroking it up and down, lightly, and then faster, and then lightly again.

Misha closed his eyes and arched his head in ecstasy, partly from the way Jensen's muscular hands were working on his cock and the cold fingers which were opening him. Misha turned his head as they shared a furious tongue kiss. Jensen lifted Misha up a little as he slid his cock into Misha. He eased his lover down bit by bit. "Ahhh... fuck... yeah..." Misha moaned and closed his eyes.

Jensen thrust into Misha lightly, grinding, between kisses and licks. In and out, in and out, slowly, in momentum, never rough.

_They spent the night amidst the slow music of love, the cradled in each other's arms, rocking back and forth._

**Author's Note:**

> I usually dislike reading Slash paragraphs but the prompt needed to have some sort of Slash in it so I tried my best writing porn without it being too cliche. I hope it was hot enough.
> 
> I hope my readers can identify the subtle relationship equalities in this fic.


End file.
